


60 Minutes

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Rutting, Trans Character, client/masseuse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody told Lapis that the masseuse would be this hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Minutes

The leather was cold beneath Lapis’ belly, and clammy with her own sweat, like a glass of water left out in the summer sun. She hoped Jasper couldn’t see the way her fingers were white-knuckling the edges of the table.

“Relax,” Jasper said, her husky voice raising Lapis’ heart rate with its warm cadence, “This your first time?”

“First massage, yeah,” Lapis nodded, doing her utmost to avoid contemplating the underlying innuendo.

“Well, don’t worry,” Jasper said as she stepped into Lapis’ line of sight, “It’s supposed to be fun. I haven’t killed anyone yet,”

It was a joke, but one which was born of self-awareness. Jasper must have only been too conscious of the fact that she looked exactly like the kind of woman who could definitely kill someone with her bare hands. At well over a foot taller than Lapis, she was easily the biggest person Lapis had ever met; and she wasn’t one of those tall and skinny people either, who always looked stretched out, like bubble gum. She wasn’t Lurch from the Adam’s Family, or that bitch Celeste Diamond (otherwise known as her estranged asshole of a mother. Lapis wasn’t bitter). Jasper was thick, in the truest sense of the word. Her thighs were immense, her hips were massive, and she had an ass Lapis could rest a beer on. She looked like a powerlifter or a shot-putter with her huge muscular arms; but she had a soft-looking belly, and her enormous boobs looked as though they were fighting to escape from the sports bra she had squashed them into. Lapis could see it through her fitted black t-shirt, and found herself wondering what Jasper would look like in a little lacy thing- or, even, nothing at all. If that made her a perv, so be it.

As much as Lapis could appreciate Jasper’s big hair and vitiligro and beautiful amber eyes and her huge hands, the prospect of those hands touching and massaging her naked body was one which jangled her nerves. She hoped she wouldn’t embarrass herself. There was no way she could ask Jasper out for coffee sometime if she popped a boner in the middle of a massage session. Some things just couldn’t be forgotten. Obviously, Lapis did want Jasper to remember her dick, but she would have preferred those memories to be made under more auspicious circumstances- in the context of a steamy night at Lapis’ apartment, perhaps.

“This place only has the best reviews, so I know you know what you’re doing,” she smiled, doing her best to calm herself, “I guess I’m just nervous,”

She watched Jasper cross over to the sink in the corner of the room, deftly washing her hands. Jasper really should have been banned from wearing leggings. It was obscene.

“Nervous? Why?” Jasper asked, shaking her hands over the sink, “You must be used to girls wanting to touch you. Just pretend I’m your girlfriend,”

She paused, and smiled sheepishly. Her lips were so plump and lovely, and her teeth were perfectly white.

“I think I just put my foot in my mouth,” she said, “Forget I said that, and just relax,”

That was easier said than done. It would take very little effort for Lapis to start to fantasise about dating Jasper- which, upon reflection, was probably the problem. She had to push that thought right out of her head if she didn’t want to humiliate herself by popping a boner and coming all over Jasper’s pristine massage table the moment those hands were laid on her back. Still, it was flattering that Jasper (of all people) was under the impression that Lapis was some kind of babe magnet.

“I’m going to start,” Jasper warned her, a split second before warm, oily hands settled between her shoulder blades. It did feel good. It reminded Lapis of warm bath water or the first gentle sunshine of spring. She sighed and went boneless.

Jasper had exceptionally talented fingers. With her big palms, she kneeded down Lapis’ back and up again, drawing out aches and knots Lapis hadn’t even known were there. Her fingertips curled between muscle groups to skillfully prise out each and every ounce of residual soreness, until Lapis melted like snow under sunlight. With every press and caress, push and pull, she seemed to mould Lapis’ back anew, as if Lapis were soft modelling clay beneath her hands. After a while, Lapis gave up on quashing her moans, allowing little whimpers and grunts to escape her lips. Her dick was hot and hard beneath her, dribbling precum onto the soft, waxy leather of Jasper’s massage table. She tried to be bothered by that, but couldn’t drum up the conscience to feel as such in her blissed state.

“That’s it,” Jasper murmured approvingly, “Nice tattoo, by the way,”

“Hmm…thanks,” Lapis mumbled into her arms, “Have you got any?”

“Yeah, but I’d have to take my bra off to show you,” Jasper chuckled.

“It’s only fair,” Lapis insisted daringly, “You’ve seen mine,”

After these words had tripped out of her, she spent a long, painful moment wondering if she’d fucked up everything with her big mouth. Visions of sexual harrassment charges flitted wildly through her mind as Jasper’s hands paused in their ministrations, deliciously warm and heavy against her spine. Against her better judgement, her thoughts turned briefly to the speculative sensation of those hands around her dick, stroking her turgid, wet length to completion. She even allowed herself the luxury of imagining streaking and speckling Jasper’s breasts with her cum, startlingly white against her deep brown nipples.

“OK,” Jasper said finally, in a tone of wry amusement, “You’re not very subtle,”

“I’m not,” Lapis confirmed, abashed but unapologetic.

“You’ve been humping the table for the past ten minutes,” Jasper added.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Lapis admitted, “And kind of hoping you would,”

“So which one is it?”

“I don’t know. That depends on your reaction,”

Jasper huffed with amusement, trailing her fingers down Lapis’ spine and raising goosebumps in their wake. Lapis gasped, her hips jerking wetly against damp leather.

Maybe it was time to lay it all out of the table (even if the childish part of Lapis sniggered that she was already laying something pretty significant on the table). It wasn’t as though Lapis could really deny anything at this point. She’d admitted that she found Jasper attractive, she’d admitted that she was flirting, and she’d even admitted to humping the table like a dog in heat. Nothing could be gained from reticence. As far as she could tell, there were three possible outcomes to this scenario: rejection, a night of mind-blowing fucking, or a relationship. If she had the guts to own up to wanting to bang Jasper against this very table, she might get to do just that; and, even if Jasper wasn’t interested, it wasn’t as though Lapis would be confirming anything Jasper hadn’t already figured out. Enough of this caginess. It was time to be forthright.

“Do you normally make passes at women you’ve just met?” Jasper suddenly asked, beating Lapis to the punch.

“Only when they’re as hot as you,” Lapis shrugged, “Interested?”

Jasper’s silence was all the answer Lapis really needed, but she still waited for verbal confirmation before jumping the gun. She dragged herself upright, dropping her towel off her shoulders as she sat, stark naked and legs spread unabashedly, on the table. Jasper’s pretty lips pursed in surprise.

“Oh,” she said, pupils dilating. Lapis preened smugly as Jasper’s hand darted briefly between her own legs before she thought better of it. All was quiet, apart from the faint sound of birds outside the open window.

“Interested in a girl as cute as you?” Jasper asked when she had finally recovered, dragging a smirk back onto her face, “Of course. Although I’d be fired if we did anything in here,”

She paused, her smile widening into a distinctly devious leer.

“But…if I happened to finish this massage session, and you happened to continue what you were doing…,” she said, in a voice laden with suggestion, “I wouldn’t be breaking any rules, would I?”

Any attempt Lapis made to maintain some semblance of stoicism was foiled by the way her dick twitched visibly in response to that suggestion. Judging by Jasper’s raised eyebrows, her enthusiasm had been noted.

“Do I still get to fuck you tonight?” she asked abruptly. Jasper barked out a surprised laugh.

“Buy me dinner and we’ll see,” she quipped, daubing her hands in massage oil once more, “Come on, back on the table,”

“Can I see your boobs?” Lapis asked, even as she moved to do as she’d been asked, “You’ve seen mine,”

For a moment, she thought Jasper was going to refuse- or, worse, make some gross comment about how Lapis’ weren’t really boobs, so it didn’t count. Instead, Jasper exhaled, shaking her head, and pulled her shirt up to her chest. Her sports bra followed, allowing her massive breasts to spill out before Lapis’ ravenous gaze. They were so heavy and soft-looking, with perky nipples which were a shade darker than her brown skin. They were the perfect kind of tits, in Lapis’ opinion; the kind you could fondle, suck, and fuck, or just snuggle into like warm pillows. Just below them, she could see the tattoo Jasper had been talking about- an elaborate, white, lacy-looking pattern, punctuated by a faceted, golden-orange diamond. It was very pretty, and only seemed to excentuate the lovely fullness of her breasts.

Lapis noted all of these things with a kind of reverent awe, but, when she opened her mouth to compliment Jasper on her attractive bossom, she instead blurted out “Shit on a stick, your tits are amazing”.

“You’re going to get me fired,” Jasper shook her head with a pleased smile, tucking herself back into her bra, “Come on, lie back down,”

She clapped the table twice to punctuate her order, but Lapis needed no such encouragement. Admittedly, grinding against an inanimate object to get herself off wasn’t exactly ideal, but she’d take what she could get at this point. Jasper’s boobs and the tantilising possibility of getting to fuck her later had driven Lapis’ arousal to fever pitch. Her hard length bobbed between her legs, reddened and leaking copiously, as she crawled onto her front. When she lowered herself, a lusty groan fell from her lips. The cool pressure of soft leather against her dick was sublime.

“Cute butt,” Jasper said, smoothing more oil across her back. She picked up where she’d left off, massaging Lapis’ shoulders with her magic fingers as Lapis rocked into the table with quiet little whimpers. From there, Jasper moved down her back gradually, eventually hooking both thumbs into the indents just above her buttocks and chuckling when Lapis shuddered beneath her hands. Like picture postcards, snapshots of vague fantasies involving Jasper burst behind Lapis’ eyes. She realised, quite suddenly, that she knew nothing about Jasper’s kinks and desires. She could only hope that Jasper was a kinkster too, because it would be nothing less than devastating for Lapis if such a bombshell turned out to be vanilla. Then again, Jasper was happy to bend the rules to allow Lapis to rutt against her massage table. It was pretty obvious that she was at least a little kinky. That boded well.

Lapis was so desperately close. The table beneath her was slippery with precum, and, as she felt that tell-tale tightening in her loins, she bemoaned her inability to last longer. She tried to extend it a little more, all too aware that she was about to come in an embarrassingly short space of time. Then Jasper unexpectedly kneaded her buttocks, just as Lapis was toying with the remarkably hot idea of fucking her from behind, and Lapis was spilling onto the table with a long, high cry. She shot out ropes of hot come, but the spasmodic jerking of her hips smeared it messily across the leather and her own groin.

“Fuck!” she hissed when she finally stilled, slumping exhaustedly.

“Yeah,” Jasper said, in an oddly strangled voice.

“Fuck!” Lapis repeated, “I came in like two seconds! This is so embarrassing,”

With a groan, she buried her flushed face in her arm. It was almost certain that she’d blown her chances with Jasper after that less than stellar demonstration of her stamina. Regretfully, she readied herself to accept Jasper’s gentle rejection- so, naturally, she was pretty surprised when one of those big hands settled onto her back again, stroking soothingly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jasper said, “Everyone’s been there. Do you still want to buy me dinner?”

Lapis yanked her head up to stare at Jasper in shock.

“W-What?” she asked, “You still want to-?”

“After seeing that?” Jasper smirked, “Obviously. You’re such a pretty little thing, and you look so good when you come. How could I not want to go to dinner with you?”

“Seriously?” Lapis repeated, “What if I go off again too early?”

“I didn’t say I was going to fuck you tonight,” Jasper corrected her, “So is that really relevent?”

“It was implied,” Lapis pointed out stubbornly.

“Hm, I suppose,” Jasper conceded, her big amber eyes heavily lidded, “You owe me for ruining my panties in the middle of the day like this. And…,”

She crouched down in front of Lapis, and tilted her client’s chin up with the inexorable press of a single finger. Her smile was positively bestial. Even her cuspids seemed sharper than normal, and tiger-like. She looked as if she was about to eat Lapis alive. Lapis would let her in a heart beat.

“…Well, there’s always your mouth,” she murmured, with a gently nip to Lapis’ lower lip.


End file.
